


Linka Loud - Smash Bros. Moveset

by aguyofmanythings



Category: Super Smash Brothers, The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Smash Bros. Moveset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguyofmanythings/pseuds/aguyofmanythings
Summary: A moveset for Cyber Linka from "Rebuilding Linka" in SSB!
Collections: Rebuilding Linka Collection





	Linka Loud - Smash Bros. Moveset

Let's begin with a reveal trailer.

This trailer takes place at the foot of a rocky cliff, where we see several of the fighters duelling it out. It mostly shows Mario and Link, although Samus, Sonic, Mega Man and Lucario are also seen. Meanwhile, the camera pans up to show Linka at the top of the cliff, although she is silhouetted so we don't know her identity just yet. Linka snickers to herself as she watches the brawl below her. She then takes a run up, leaps off the cliff and begins diving down, turning into an orange meteor. Link is first notice and scream, and the other fighters are able to get themselves out of the way before Linka slams full speed into the ground, kicking up an enormous dust cloud and leaving a massive crater. Once all the fighters know that they are clear, they turn around to face the dust cloud as it clears, revealing Linka's figure.

After a few seconds, Bayonetta is first to talk. "Listen here, whoever you are. You better scurry off back to wherever you came from, or else!" The Umbra Witch aims one of her guns at Linka. "That's a warning."

Bayonetta's threat does not elicit a response from Linka.

Cloud readies his Buster Sword. "Fine. I you aren't gonna leave, we'll force you to!" The mercenary then charges at Linka, ready to strike, but just after he starts running Shulk suddenly goes into one of his visions, which shows Linka grabbing Cloud's sword, swinging both Cloud and the sword around herself and then throwing him away. "Cloud, DON'T!" the Xenoblade protagonist attempts to warn.

However, Cloud doesn't listen. He leaps into the air, ready to strike Linka, but just like in Shulk's vision Linka grabs Cloud's sword, swings both Cloud and the sword around herself and then throws both into the canyon wall, the mercenary screaming from the impact.

Pit takes a step back, shocked. "No way!"

Ryu does the same. "Such strength!"

Linka turns the where Cloud has come to rest. She chuckles. "I gotta say, that was a pretty sweet move." She smirks. "Too bad it was so predictable."

Cloud struggles to pick himself back up, bruised from the impact. "Who even are you?!" he yells madly.

Linka chuckles. "I'm glad you asked." Suddenly, a massive spotlight comes on from above, revealing Linka's form. "You can call me Linka Loud!"

_Linka Plays it Loud!_

Cut to gameplay footage of Linka, which shows off her moveset, a few of her taunts, and her Final Smash.

* * *

Now time for Linka's moveset! Just like Lucario, Linka uses aura for some of her attacks, and the more damage she accumulates, the more damage she'll do!

**NORMAL ATTACKS :**

**Jab** – Linka throws punch followed by a kick and then a karate chop.

 **Up tilt** – Linka throws an uppercut.

 **Down tilt** – Linka spins once and performs a drop kick.

 **Side tilt** – Linka throws a sharp kick forward.

 **Dash attack** – Linka throws a flying kick while dashing forward.

**SMASH ATTACKS :**

**Up smash** – Linka throws a powerful flip kick.

 **Side smash** – Linka performs a backflip. Can reflect projectiles.

 **Down smash** – Linka throws two punches into the ground on either side of her, making orange aura pillars erupt from both sides.

**AERIAL ATTACKS :**

**Neutral aerial** – Linka throws a sex kick.

 **Up aerial** – Linka throws a mid-air uppercut punch.

 **Down aerial** – Linka throws a double punch below her with a small aura explosion.

 **Forward aerial** – Linka performs frontflip while kicking

 **Back aerial** – Linka throws a backwards drop kick.

**GRAB AND THROWS :**

**Grab** – Linka reaches out.

 **Pummel** – Linka knees the opponent repeatedly.

 **Forward throw** – Linka punches the opponent in the face.

 **Back throw** – Linka heaves the opponent overhead and slams them down behind her.

 **Down throw** – Linka slams the opponent onto the ground and stomps on them.

 **Up throw** – Linka heaves the opponent overhead followed by an aura explosion launching them.

**SPECIAL ATTACKS :**

**Neutral special (Royal Energy)** – Linka channels her fighting energy into a sphere and then launches it. Can be charged, and while doing so Linka is vulnerable to attack, but anyone that touches the energy sphere during charging will take 5% damage.

 **Side special (Burning Drill)** – Linka launches herself sideways and performs a spinning drill dropkick, covered in flames. A great horizontal recovery option.

 **Up special (Power Leap)** – Linka performs an aura-infused jumping uppercut, damaging opponents she strikes on the way up, and then falls helplessly afterwards. Can be angled.

 **Down special (Royal Counter)** – Linka gets into a defensive posture. If anyone attempts to attack her with a melee attack, Linka ducks under it and throws a double uppercut with both fists, dealing double the attempted attack's damage.

 **FINAL SMASH (Brother Crash)** – Linka yells "Brothers, let's go!" and charges forward. Any fighter who this attack connects with will be sent into a cinematic where Linka's brothers all take turns pummelling the opponents, following by the brothers collectively launching the opponent into the air where Linka slams them into the ground at terminal velocity, resulting in a fiery explosion. Any fighters who reach 100% during the attack will be instantly KO'd (150% of using the FS Meter version).

**TAUNTS :**

**Side taunt** – Linka produces and reads an Ace Savvy comic while saying "That's it?"

 **Up taunt** – Linka cracks her knuckles while saying "Who's next?"

 **Down taunt** – Linka lets out a fake yawn.

**OTHER :**

**Victory Animation 1** – Linka lands on the ground, slightly cracking it, and then takes on a fighting pose while saying "Step your game up!"

 **Victory Animation 2** – Linka does an acrobatic jump while saying "You need to work on your skills!"

 **Victory Animation 3** – Linka lets out a battle roar and then poses with a grin.

 **Entrance** – Linka leaps onto the stage from behind and gives a thumbs-up.

 **Idle Animation 1** – Linka taps her foot impatiently.

 **Idle Animation 2** – Linka adjusts her vest.

 **Sleep Animation** – Linka lays down on her back with her legs crosses as she uses her arms as a makeshift pillow.

 **Kirby Hat** – Kirby is given Linka's hair and eyelashes. Three freckles replace his cheek blushes.

 **Crowd Fanfare** – "We Like Linka! We Like Linka! We Like Linka!"

 **Boxing Ring Alias** – The Girl Surrounded by Boys

* * *

Whew! Now let's look at Linka's alternate costumes. Unlike most fighters, who only have eight costumes, Linka has 14 costumes, including her default costume! Ten of the costumes are inspired by Linka's brothers, two by her parents and one by Ronaldo.

STANDARD: Orange shirt, black vest, white hair

LIGHT BLUE: Light blue shirt, black vest, blonde hair (Inspired by Loki)

SEA GREEN: Sea green shirt, black vest, light blonde hair (Inspired by Loni)

PURPLE: Purple shirt, black vest, brown hair (Inspired by Luke)

YELLOW: Yellow shirt, black vest, brown hair (Inspired by Lane)

RED: Red shirt, white vest, dark brown hair (Inspired by Lynn)

BLACK: Black shirt, black vest, black hair with light blue highlights (Inspired by Lars)

PINK: Pink shirt, gold vest, blonde hair (Inspired by Lexx)

BLUE: Blue shirt, black vest, blonde hair (Inspired by Leif)

GREEN: Grass green shirt, black vest, brown hair (Inspired by Levi)

LAVENDER: Lavender shirt, black vest, light blonde hair (Inspired by Leon)

EMERALD: Emerald shirt, black vest, brown hair (Inspired by Lynn Sr)

MAGENTA: Magenta shirt, black vest, blonde hair (Inspired by Rito)

RONALDO: White shirt, purple vest, black hair (Inspired by Ronaldo)

* * *

Finally, let's look at Linka's Classic Mode route, titled "Half-Human Girl"! All of Linka's opponents are associated with robots or cyborgs in some way!

Round 1 is against R.O.B., given that he IS a robot. The battle takes place on Wrecking Crew.

Round 2 is against Ridley with his Meta Ridley skin, referencing the fact that Meta Ridley was a robot version of the original Ridley. The battle takes places on Brinstar.

Round 3 is against a giant Kirby, referencing the Tankbot from Kirby's Epic Yarn. The battle takes place on Yoshi's Story.

Round 4 is against Samus, given her Power Suit. The battle takes place on Frigate Orpheon.

Round 5 is against Mega Man, who just like R.O.B. is a robot. The battle takes place on Wily Castle.

Round 6 is against a giant metal Shulk, given that Shulk's enemy, the Mechonis, is a robot. The battle takes place on Gaur Plain.

Following the bonus stage, Linka faces Galleom as her boss, given that he is a robot.

* * *

**And that's all there is to it! Thoughts?**


End file.
